


A Bad Day

by kwinke



Series: Post-Cannon and All Is Well [1]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fuffy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Soft Boys, They just love eachother, and i love them, general loving, post-cannon, so this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 00:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15830112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwinke/pseuds/kwinke
Summary: Taako is having a rough day. Luckily, he has the two most intuitive cats, and the two most understanding boyfriends.





	A Bad Day

The wildest thing about Taako’s two cats is how intuitive they are? Like they know when he’s panicky and needs one of them to lay on his chest and purr his breath back into him. They know when he’s sad and needs both of them to kiss his tears away and bring him toys to play with. They know when he’s anxious and needs to lie in bed with company and Fantasy Netflix for a few hours. Right now, they’re sitting at the foot of his bed and he’s watching them give each other a bath. He doesn’t want to be touched, but he doesn’t want to be alone, and it’s as if they somehow know that.

They aren’t service animals per se – they’ve never been trained. He rescued them both at different times of their lives – Panther when he was an old man and living in a tiny room of the Fantasy Neverwinter Humane Society with thirty other cats who will probably never be adopted, and Princess shortly after she had been hit by a Battlewagon and the Fantasy Vets were going to put her down because she was too small to survive the head trauma. He hated the idea that each of these two cats would die alone, never knowing the full capacity for love and life they could have if he could just take them home.

So he adopted them and gave them every toy and treat he could find – they had cat trees all over the house, an entire room dedicated to soft surfaces and boxes to lay in, a fucking water fountain for their water dish. He learned that Panther preferred chicken and Princess liked seafood so he had separate food dishes for each of them. They lived the most elegant of lifestyles.

And in turn, this must be how they thanked him? With soft snuggles every night and the pitter-patter of their feet down the stairs to greet him whenever he came home.

He sighs and scoots down further into the bed into a laying position, angling his body so that he can watch Fantasy Friends on the TV at the foot of the bed. He’s not really paying attention – he’s seen every episode 10 times. It’s more just background noise to his thoughts.

He pulls the softest blanket up to his neck and sighs into the scent of laundry detergent. The shuffle misplaces the kitties a bit, so they snuggle up to his legs – Panther next to his feet and Princess into the space between his knees and thighs.

He hears the creaking of a door opening into the den and knows that it must be Magnus returning from work. He imagines how disappointed his boys must be to find that he once again has not prepared them dinner and is instead hiding in their shared king sized bed. He pulls the blanket up higher to hide his face, like that’ll prevent them from finding him.

Magnus always arrives home shortly after 7:00pm, and Kravitz does his best to get off roughly around the same time even though time doesn’t work the same way in the Astral Plane. He’d synced a watch to what he calls Taako Time after their second date and hasn’t taken it off since. It makes Taako feel worse to know that he’s put so much effort into keeping up with Taako and why can’t he even just cook him fucking dinner in return – he’s been home all damned day what the fuck is wrong with him.

Taako feels the tears fall over his lashes before he can even realize he’s crying and Panther creeps up to his face to investigate. He ends up burying his face into the soft black fur while Princess presses her body into the nook between his knees, purring loudly enough to vibrate his whole body as if to say “I love you, I love you, I love you”.

He hears the telltale rip that signals Kravitz’ return home and then hears some quiet greeting between his two boys, mumbled through the walls and doors between them. The cats don’t even move from their places to greet their other owners, which should be a sign to the boys in and of itself.

Taako imagines the two of them embracing and that he hears them ask how their days went:  
_“Kravitz, how was your day?”_  
_“Oh, it was splendid, love, I was able to slay so many necromancers and save our plane of existence for yet another day from the horrible atrocities they were trying to attempt. And how was your day, darling?”_  
_“That sounds AWESOME! I had a great day today, too, training dogs and what not! I also left work early so that I could help a local finish building her house by hand! Boy am I hungry, I hope Taako’s cooked us a great dinner!”_  
_“Me too, I am just beat from all of my work today – hey why don’t I smell anything?”_

Taako’s ears droop low as he tries to convince himself that the conversation is just in his head – he can’t hear what they’re actually saying, and they don’t even sound like that in real life, why is he just torturing himself by imaging what they’re saying? But instead he drapes an arm around Panther and curls into a ball. Princess gets up to step to his front so that both cats are laying right in front of him and he can curl up into a smaller and smaller being and maybe even stop existing.

He hears clanking from the kitchen and assumes that at least one of the boys has given up on Taako ever cooking for them and is just going to do it himself. The murmuring of voices seems to has dropped to a level he can barely even detect with his elf ears, if they’re even speaking to each other at all. Maybe they’re not. Maybe they’re too mad at him to speak.

Magnus comes into the room first, after what feels like seconds but also could have been an hour. He fumbles around in the dark – he doesn’t have night-vision like his boyfriends do – and sits on the foot of the bed. The light from Fantasy Friends lets him see the lump of blankets that he assumes is Taako’s body.

“Hey,” he whispers quietly from the edge of the bed. Taako doesn’t respond, just closes his eyes tightly. “You don’t have to say anything if you don’t want to. Can I come cuddle, though?”

Taako ponders for a moment, but decides that there are worse things than having a big lug to share his bed with him. He nods.

He feels Magnus crawl up the bed, kicking his shoes off in the process. They thunk onto the floor. Magnus carefully nudges himself under the blanket that Taako is under, sitting up so that Taako has the option to pull himself onto Magnus’ chest or to stay where he is if he’d prefer. It doesn’t take long before he chooses the former.

Magnus starts rubbing slow circles onto Taako’s back, and that combined with the slow breathing help Taako to unclench some of his muscles. He finds he’s able to uncurl and lay more straight as the minutes (seconds? hours?) pass.

As one hand makes continue to make their circles, Magnus’ other hand comes up to run fingers through his hair. Taako winces at that – he’s probably greasy and disgusting – and Magnus backs off immediately.

“Sorry,“ he whispers, and brings his hand back down.

“No, I’m sorry. I’m disgusting”. Taako’s first words since the morning come out scratchy over his raw throat. The sensation makes his eyes well up again. He thought he was done with the crying.

“Baby, you are not disgusting. You are perfect and I love you so much” Magnus whispers back and pulls Taako closer to his chest. Taako’s ear rests right above his heart, and he listens to his heart beat for a little while. It’s soothing all on its own.

After another measure of time, which Taako feels might have just been a few minutes, there’s the sound of Kravitz padding down the hallway and the room fills with smells.

“My love, how are you feeling? I’ve made some beef stew if you’re feeling up for it” Kravitz enters the room with a tray that holds three bowls, each steaming with a big spoon jetting out over it. He sets the tray on the dresser next to where Magnus is laying, picking up one of the bowls.

Taako looks up at Magnus, who is basically salivating like a dog, and chuckles at how blown his pupils are just looking at Kravitz’ definition of “comfort food”. He sits up and gives Magnus his arm back so that he can take the bowl that Kravitz is holding. He takes a big bite, but then almost immediately spits it back. Kravitz looks a mixture of amused and mortified.

“Magnus, that soup is piping hot! Be careful!” he chides, a bit louder than any of the boys had sounded all day.

“Yeah, I fucking – I fucking guess so! I burned the roof of my mouth off!” He sputters, meaning to hand the bowl back to Kravitz, offended.

“Ummm, I don’t think either of us want to eat your spit soup. You’ve claimed it now” he responds without moving to touch the bowl. Taako watches the whole interaction amused, sitting up a bit taller and then reaching towards the dresser for a bowl of his own. Kravitz stands again, grabbing another bowl and blowing on a spoonful of soup to lean across Magnus and feed to Taako.

“Here, my love. I don’t want you to burn your mouth too” he smiles, side-eyeing Magnus. Taako’s the master chef in this house, but Kravitz knows how to make a mean beef stew. He smiles as the broth hits his palette.

“UNFAIR you didn’t blow on my soup!” Magnus pouts. Kravitz sighs, looking at him like he would a child. He begins to blow on another spoonful of soup.

“I can feed myself, bubelah, but thank you for cooking,” Taako interjects quietly, moving his hands to take the bowl away from Kravitz. Kravitz hands over the soup and picks up his own meal.

The three of them eat in silence – save for the animal slurping and sounds of delight from Magnus, of course. He finishes his bowl first and moves to get off the bed.

“Dude, did you make any extras? That shit is delicious” he leans over and kisses Kravitz as a thank you before making his way back to the kitchen. Kravitz watches Taako eat. Taako flushes.

“I’m sorry” he whispers, barely audible over the Fantasy Friends still playing on the TV.

“Whatever are you sorry for, my love?” Kravitz asks, setting his bowl down on the dresser and scooting up the bed to be closer to Taako.

“I don’t know I just… didn’t do anything today and you guys were out working and shit and I know you come home and expect to have a meal waiting and I just… I didn’t do that and I-“

“Dove, we expect absolutely nothing from you. Where did you ever pick up that idea?” Kravitz hushes, putting his hand on Taako’s knee. Taako’s ears droop. “You are allowed to have days where you don’t do anything. You are even allowed to call me up on my Stone of Farspeech and ask that I come home and do nothing with you”

“Me too,” Magnus pipes in from the door, already devouring another bowl of stew.

“You are the light of my life – of our lives. We love you so unconditionally” Kravitz finishes, looking into Taako’s eyes. It feels like he’s staring into his soul.

Panther _brrp_ s his agreement from the floor, and Taako looks around the room to smile at him and Princess.

“Thank you” he whispers, and Kravitz takes his bowl from him so that he can pull him into a long, enveloping hug. Magnus lets them have their moment, before setting his own bowl down on the tray as well and climbing into hug Taako from the other side as well.

“Okay, I’m getting crushed” Taako mumbles into Kravitz’ shirt, and the three of them laugh and separate.

“How about I draw you a bath, and we can spend the rest of the evening pampering and relaxing? How does that sound, my love?”

“Taako is always on board for pampering, my dudes! Hell yeah!” he jumps off the bed and starts for the door, both cats following expectedly.

“Umm… maybe you two can go play for a bit?” He says down at the two of them. He winks up at the boys, and Magnus blushes fiercely and looks away to Kravitz.

 

“Taako’s good now”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first ever submission! Feel free to leave me constructive comments/criticism!
> 
> I am kind of going through a real close-to-home family emergency, so this is just my way to vent i guess? Idk. I love these soft boys and they help me cope.


End file.
